


Big Bang Scribbles

by RcA



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ever-expanding collection of fan art featuring Daesung, with occasional appearances from other members of Big Bang, particularly TOP. Works are posted as chapters in the order they were created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

Major thanks to these two (TOP & Daesung) for bringing to an end a 6-month art slump. Their Fantastic Baby / Alive era look (hairstyle and color) is seriously my fav.


	2. Body Paint

There were some notes for an interesting fic idea shared by a fan on [Tumblr](http://daesungsboobs.tumblr.com/post/137183399858/so-this-is-just-an-accumulation-of-ideas-angsty), and it inspired me to draw a little something. Felt like depicting Daesung with his black hair this time. There is also a version without the body paintings (i.e., just plain naked Dae) [at this link.](http://i.imgur.com/rwVAXku.jpg)


	3. Loser

 

 

_Breathless with fear and dizzy with pain, Daesung clutches the blade to his chest like a lifeline and silently prays-- pleads-- that this time is enough to finally prove his courage._

Inspired by [Daesung's 'Loser' solo clip.](https://youtu.be/KHsupDWJBrE)


	4. Scruffing

_“When held by the scruff, he’ll become instantly submissive, thinking of whoever has hold of him as a dominant figure.” - The Nest, on scruffing kittens_

My favorite Todae behavior <3


	5. Monster

I wanted to draw Daesung in his [Monster](https://youtu.be/btDd9rOlc2k) attire. I might have added a few things.


	6. A Quiet Moment

Todae featuring actual angel Daesung.


	7. Apology

In which TOP offers Daesung an apology following filming of the recent Sakigake Music Hour episode.


	8. The Prize

TOP and Daesung. Inspired by [this recent, hilarious fan account](http://fybig-bang.tumblr.com/post/139898169502/160224-made-tour-in-japan-tokyo-final-day-2) from Big Bang's concert rehearsal at Tokyo Dome. In which TOP reportedly plucked a hair from Daesung's happy trail and gave it to a fan, much to Daesung's embarrassment and dismay... LOL 


	9. The Loyal Type

AKA Shiba Inu Daesung

Here's the story behind this. When asked what kind of animal each member would be, Daesung was said to be a Shiba Inu (Japanese dog breed). He would be loyal and would wait obediently, even if it meant waiting for "10 or more years". Later, there was some joking about Daesung allegedly sleeping in the nude, and Daesung agreed that, yes, like the Shiba Inu which "doesn't wear anything", he would be waiting... naked.

See links to GIFs of this exchange [here](http://yougotmeatbang.tumblr.com/post/140167589196/the-loyal-type) and [here](http://yougotmeatbang.tumblr.com/post/140171603806/someone-make-them-stop).

There is a collared version [at this link](http://i.imgur.com/75g7wQH.jpg) (because how could I resist?).


	10. Fine Dining

Realized I hadn’t drawn any Todae smut yet and decided it was time to remedy that. Yes, this title is so corny, but it's _so appropriate._


	11. Thrill of the Meal

Some days they hunt. On those days, if their combined efforts are successful, they have fresh meat and blood that is not just warm but hot, straight from the source. They hunt with tooth and talon and an agile cunning borne of equal parts instinct and years of experience, flushing out their prey and driving it to where the others lie in wait. There is nothing graceful about the takedown. It’s a messy and stressful affair for all involved, pinning the wretched animal to the ground by the throat until it suffocates. They wait, patiently but with hunger burning in their eyes, until its heart pulses and quivers and dies at last, falling into stillness.

That is when they feast.

Daesung doesn’t hesitate, not anymore. He thinks that if there is one thing that could ever rival the thrill of the hunt, it is the urgency of the meal that follows. A flame of hunger spears the adrenaline clogging his senses. It drives him to his hands and knees. Mindless, Daesung pushes his face into coarse fur, pierces skin with sharp fangs, carves his teeth into the bright red flesh beneath it all, clenches his jaw around a heated mouthful and _pulls–-_

In these moments Daesung truly feels like a beast. Just another animal clawing for survival. There is blood and gore on his face, smeared thick and viscous across his lips and chin and nose. In his haste some it ends up on the collar of his shirt and jacket, but he pays it no mind; these days blood stains are nothing new.

After the meal comes a powerful, bone-deep satisfaction. Daesung feels heavy, sedated, utterly content. Here among his packmates he cages up the old agony– the angst, the years of self-imposed suffering– and locks it away deep in his past. With the others at his side Daesung has learned to love it, this savage side of himself, this visceral and terrible biology of theirs that ties the five of them together.

\--

Big Bang creature!AU, inspired by some thoughts I explored in [a post of mine on Tumblr.](http://daesungindistress.tumblr.com/post/140552394962/this-is-definitely-one-of-my-favorite-photos-from)


	12. Escaping the Spill

Just wanted to loosely illustrate a scene from the fic [Tower of Saviours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6271396/chapters/14369764) here at AO3, by ThatDamnKennedyKid, in which siren!Daesung (or I suppose you can consider him a merman of sorts) encounters an oil spill in the ocean.

I am sure this is _not_ how the author intended him to look, but I once read a merman fic which described them as having sharp spines and fins, and razor-like teeth which they used to tear into and consume their human prey after luring them into the sea. Not at all the type of creature Daesung is in this fic, but what can I say? The imagery stuck. I was kinda thinking lionfish, even though this is so far from being an anatomically accurate representation of the fish.

By the way, as thanks for the fan art, the author kindly went on to write a follow-up fic loosely based on this drawing. Nothing quite like creative people inspiring each other! Check it out! [Tower of Saviours: Sirensong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6453778)


	13. Light and Promise

_The man on stage went white. Taeyang and Jiyong looked at each other, still not quite sure what was going on. Only Daesung’s soft, sweet and so broken voice reached through the ensuing silence._

_“Save me, hyung.”_

\--

More art for the Big Bang fanfic [Tower of Saviours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6271396/chapters/14369764) by [ThatDamnKennedyKid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid). This is MAJOR spoilers so if you’re at all interested in reading the fic for yourself, I’d suggest forgetting that you’ve seen this, heading on over to AO3, and digging into it _right now._

While there were more than a few moments throughout this chapter that stood out to me, there was one detail that I found especially inspiring. It was written about Daesung that _“part of his inner chest cavity had been frozen, along with his eyes, because they were closed and unmoving. He looked deathly ill.”_

Held captive in frigid conditions, his eyes had frozen. Reading that immediately reminded me of a photo I once took; it was a photo of a bobcat that had been frozen, and around the cat’s closed eyes had formed tiny ice crystals (if you’re curious the photo is [here](http://weirdcitytaxidermy.tumblr.com/post/138980911423/it-isnt-often-or-at-all-that-i-post-photos-of), but of course be warned that it _is_ a dead animal). When I read that Daesung’s eyes had frozen, that was the mental image that came to mind–- of sparkling crystals of ice decorating his lashes and fusing his lids together– and it was this minute detail that I built this drawing around.

Oh, and as for the glowing runes on TOP, some spell his name (kind of) and some (according to questionable sources on Google Images…) stand for sun, fire, and torch.

As always, thank you to the author for the art inspiration. <3


	14. Blood and Feathers

_As Seunghyun’s gaze lingers on the fallen angel–- on once impressive wings broken and bloodied, stained feathers stark against the white canvas of that morning’s freshly-laid snow–- a peculiar emotion stirs from somewhere terribly deep and dark within him and begins clawing its way to the distant surface. It’s borderline cause for alarm, the unexpected awakening of this sentiment that contradicts the very nature of a demon like Choi Seunghyun… an ominous sensation that feels suspiciously like pity, dangerously like compassion._

\--  
  
Artwork based on an angels & demons AU that I mentioned in [a post of mine](http://daesungindistress.tumblr.com/post/142058492427/about-the-angel-daesung-au) over at Tumblr and wanted to explore a bit.


	15. Unicorn Dae

I was inspired one day upon seeing this [Tumblr gifset](http://daesungindistress.tumblr.com/post/142890904897/mscggal-his-smile-i-just-love-his-smile-no) of sweet, smiling Daesung, under which it was written, “He’s so precious. He must have been a unicorn in his previous life, magical~” 


	16. Happy Daesung Day

Originally posted April 26th, 2016. Happy birthday to this handsome young man, beautiful both inside and out, and blessed with the voice of an angel! He is truly a gift to the world. We love you, Daesung. ❤ 


	17. Leopard Kin

 

The shoot is over. Seunghyun breathes a sigh of relief as he fiddles with the buttons of his cardigan and turns to leave the room. Rather predictably, he had pulled on his shirt and cardigan the very moment the photographer had OK’d it, not a second later. Seunghyun purses his lips and glowers at the floor. He knows his unfailing reputation for modesty precedes him by now.

In a flash Daesung is there, bounding over to slide an arm through his, linking them at the elbows and settling in at his side with his signature bright smile. Still bare-chested, shirt and jacket nowhere to be seen. The orange-and-black pigmented rosettes decorating the skin of his back and fanning out across the tops of his shoulders are fully on display. If Seunghyun is honest with himself, doing this shoot alongside Daesung had both helped and hindered him; Daesung is far more comfortable in his skin, spots and all.

With a physique like his, is it any wonder?

As they make their way toward the door together, Seunghyun pulls himself up and out of his silent brooding and turns to the man at this side, seizing this golden opportunity to admire the view. He isn’t subtle about it, dark eyes and dotted ears giving him their full attention. When it comes to Daesung, Seunghyun doesn’t do _subtle_.

As expected, under his appreciating gaze Daesung’s grin widens, smiling eyes crinkling up until they nearly disappear. His playful, breathy laughter that doesn’t quite manage to hide his _“Hyung, quit staring,”_ fills Seunghyun with unrivaled light and joy. Nothing and no one can more effectively chase away his gloom.

Daesung was allowed–- encouraged, even–- to don his favorite pair of ripped jeans for this photoshoot, and the simple allowance has had a pleasantly positive effect on his mood, Seunghyun notes. They were told it contributed to that wild, untamed look that fit their kind so well. Perhaps there is some truth to that. Denim never survives long in Daesung’s possession, his too-sharp nails always snagging in the coarse fabric and inadvertently tearing jagged holes; an unfortunate side effect of his exotic ancestry. At least the damage is considered fashionable.

As fellow leopard kin, Seunghyun shares many of the same feline traits, including the sharp nails that are wont to grow out into something resembling a big cat’s claws if left alone, curved and needlelike and, frankly, _hazardous_. For this reason Seunghyun _must_ maintain a strict adherence to his manicure regimen-– necessary, really-– and expensive tastes dictate that he handles his oft-expensive clothing with a bit more care than Big Bang’s second youngest.

He’s pulled from his well of thoughts when Daesung’s long, spotted tail, swinging behind the two of them in a lazy manner, bumps against his with a kind of casual, comfortable affection unique to the group’s two leopards. Arm in arm with his favorite younger brother as they accompany each other to someplace a little quieter, a bit calmer–- where they can go back to being just themselves-– Seunghyun links his own with it.

 

\--

 

What is this??? It’s leopard Todae! Because I like cat boys and Daesung really loves wearing leopard print, like, a lot. Especially during this year’s spring China fanmeets. And sometimes TOP wears it too and then they sort of match and I decided… Todae as leopard cat boys. This should be a thing.

Also, I read a fic years ago in which the characters all had physical traits from various animals because somewhere way back in their ancestry a family member had interbred with that particular type of animal. And as problematic as that sounds, I thought it was an interesting idea. As long as you can suspend disbelief because of course it doesn’t work like that, and resist dwelling for too long (or at all) on the _“Oh my god, someone at some point in history had sex with an actual animal?!”_ bit, then it’s at least a quasi-explanation for how the characters ended up with said animal features.

PS. This wasn’t supposed to have any angst at all, how did that bit o’ angst creep in there? You write what you like, I guess. I tried to cancel it out with some fluff.


	18. Paths in the Wilderness

 

 

_[Seunghyun] and Daesung have established an inseparable bond, and the years stretch out ahead of them like paths in the wilderness waiting to be explored._

Quote from [New Heights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7884583), set in the Carnivores AU, although this drawing does not actually depict a scene from that fic, as what they are standing on here is meant to be more a grassy hilltop than a rocky cliff’s edge. Neato alternate version can be seen [here.](http://orig09.deviantart.net/9015/f/2016/243/6/2/carnivores_1200_03_by_rcahern-dafy035.jpg)


	19. Nothing and Everything

 

 

  


_The light of the moon is dim tonight, little more than a sliver in the sky, though the stars shine brightly as ever. But Daesung does not see them, the moon and stars in all their beauty blacked out by his sudden tunnel vision. His eyes are fixed on one thing only: an expanse of blackness before him._

_He has reached the river._

\- [Dreams Like Ashes Float Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8184938)

 

(Been wanting to illustrate this scene for ages, and I've recently hit a writing block so I thought drawing again might help. By the way, my screen is super bright so I hope this isn't too dark for you all...)


	20. Pieces

 

 

_"I love you. I'm never letting you go."_

\- Seunghyun to Daesung, [Dreams Like Ashes Float Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8184938)

 

(Yet another scene I've been wanting to illustrate for some time.)


	21. The Task Ahead

 

 

 

_Laboring to his feet again, this time loaded down with Seunghyun’s added weight, Daesung tries not to think too hard about the task ahead of him. Bearing Seunghyun on his back is never easy… and now he has to do it uphill in the mud._

\- [Bright Like the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9265460)

(lol @ Seunghyun's disgruntled expression. Also the mud should be higher but I didn't like how it looked around Daesung's knees...)


	22. Brighter by the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an assortment of hastily illustrated scenes from [Bright Like the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9265460). SPOILERS for the fic are ahead! Also, some of these warrant a **mature content** warning for sexually explicit positions/acts. 
> 
> I wanted these to be quick and rough and fairly simple, though even with that goal in mind I ended up sneaking in more detail than intended. What can I say, I draw the way I write & write the way I draw. Anyway, I hope y’all like them!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Daesung Day 2017

 

 

 

Another year gone by... Another year older. Happy b-day Daesung! Welcome to 28! (I just wanted to draw him with cat ears and tail like in my most recent fic, [Fever Pitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10450350), don't judge~)

 


	24. Happy Together

Because apparently I'm now on a cat!Daesung and dog!Seunghyun kick. I have Seunghyun as a shepherd type here, hence the tall, pointed ears and bushy tail. :3 


	25. Shadow and Soul

 

 

 

“What do you want from me?"

“ _Everything_.” _  
_

 

\--

 

Art for something I haven’t even written yet… but I hope to eventually. Just waiting for that day when pages of notes will magically metamorphose into a finished fic. If only it worked like that! (There’s also a version with text [here.](http://i.imgur.com/IEz8jV0.jpg))

This image takes place in the same AU as another that I drew just over a year ago: [Blood and Feathers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175438/chapters/16403329). By the way, that’s meant to be Seunghyun standing behind Daesung, his face shrouded in darkness. What, you couldn’t tell? ;)

An angels & demons AU seems so overdone, I know. But then, so did werewolves and I had a blast with that, so… I’d like to give it a shot. Supernatural beings! If I can ever motivate myself to really, truly begin on this fic it’ll be an opportunity to explore a concept I’ve been itching to toy with for quite some time now. Because while physical and emotional intimacy are all fine and good, I’d like to take it a step further. _Spiritual_ intimacy, anyone?

I’m talking about connecting at the soul level. For demon!Seunghyun who finds himself unexpectedly charmed by angel!Daesung, not only a being of pure light but his kind’s natural enemy, it isn’t enough to have his body or hold captive his heart. He craves his _soul_ too.

The question is, how does Daesung feel about all this? How much of himself is he willing to give Seunghyun, this creature of darkness who he knows wants everything from him but nothing good for him? _~~The struggle is real~~_

If this ever gets written, expect plenty of that sort of thing. (One last thing: [this song](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-5QMXivZAzDbTA0cERBREpzbWM) is mostly what I listened to while working on this. It’s a slower, more subdued version of another song: [Already Over](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-5QMXivZAzDbndkLWxUWWFmVFk). Both are good, just convey different moods.) _  
_


	26. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW (18+) art below! Because of this pic I've finally had to change the rating on this collection from "mature" to "explicit".

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Daesung bites off a final shout as his ass clamps down tight. This time he's firing dry, but the long, continuous stream of drool running off his chin keeps his cock nice and wet._

Also this line, because I couldn't choose just one and because it's partly where the title comes from:

_Seunghyun knows a third orgasm is an overindulgence, a gift Daesung gives to him as he careens down a path of pleasure edged with pain._

_\--_

Yeah, so... This is gift art for the most amazing ToDae PWP I've had the pleasure of reading in... god, too long. [Gag Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13377003) by [phlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight)! Go and read it if you haven't! Or if you have, maybe read it again, like I've done. ;)


	27. Touch-starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: NSFW (18+) art below.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Touch me, touch me, touch me... _please_."

 

\--

 

Inspired by [this photo](http://daesungindistress.tumblr.com/post/170971826877/no-we-want-to-hear-those-dirty-thoughts). The text is from A Ze Cho, though he's wearing his fuzzy pink sweater from D-Day here. Oops. Maybe I'll draw him in the pink & brown A Ze Cho sweater sometime...

BTW his sweater is rucked up because I had different plans for this at the start-- let's just say that for a while his abs were a bit decorated, not so bare-- but I changed my mind near the end. Thought this seemed more inviting. ;)


	28. A New Beginning

 

Art for my current Carnivores WIP~

For those of you who don't know, I'm working on another long installment, a sequel to Dreams Likes Ashes Float Away. This is from a quiet lil' scene near the beginning. It's nothing special and it shouldn't give away anything important, just Daesung washing mud off his hands in a stream, in an image meant to show off his scars.


End file.
